Semua Karena Hujan Deras
by recalcitrance
Summary: Tiba-tiba bibirnya terasa tertarik menjadi sebuah senyuman, pipinya terasa hangat. Apa yang ia rasakan? Ah, dasar, Bakugou Katsuki. / "Kita bisa pulang berdua..." / #KacchakoDrabbleEvent


Boku no Hero Academia and its characters are Kohei Horikoshi's

Kacchako Drabble Event.

(tapi ficnya kyknya terlalu panjang untuk jadi drabble? hm)

* * *

 **Semua Karena Hujan Deras**

.

 _Warning:_ (mungkin) super OoC, gajeness, (mungkin terlalu) fluffy

.

Mungkin hari ini ia memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bahagia. Tadi pagi ia ketinggalan kereta dan akibatnya harus menanggung omelan Pak Bos karena telat masuk kantor. Tadi siang ia tidak sempat makan tepat waktu karena harus menyelesaikan presentasinya dengan klien. Malam ini, selain harus kerja lembur untuk menyelesaikan proposal, Uraraka Ochako harus menelan kedongkolannya lagi bulat-bulat, karena tiba-tiba turun hujan deras dan ia tidak membawa payung.

Ini sudah hampir pukul 12 malam, dan Ochako hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Biasanya ia bersama enam orang lainnya di ruangan ini, namun mereka semua sudah pulang sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, sekarang ia sendirian. Ruangan-ruangan lain pun tampaknya sudah dimatikan lampunya. Memikirkan itu, mau tak mau bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba berdiri—bagaimana... bagaimana kalau rumor _itu_ benar? Bagaimana kalau rumor ternyata gedung kantor ini memiliki _penunggu_ itu benar?

Ochako adalah satu-satunya orang yang tertinggal di kantor ini. Bagaimana kalau _penunggu_ itu ingin membunuhnya? Lalu ia harus mencari perlindungan siapa?

Dan tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi orang berjalan dari arah belakangnya. Bunyinya berat, tidak seperti bunyi langkah orang biasa.

 _ **Dum, dum, dum, dum**_

Tunggu—jangan bilang...

 _Oh, God_ , kesialannya hari ini belum akan berakhir sepertinya.

Bunyinya semakin lama semakin dekat, kali ini Ochako bisa memastikan, orang—atau makhluk apapun itu—yang berjalan telah hampir memasuki ruangan kerjanya. Tenang, Ochako, tenang. Bulu kuduknya boleh berdiri, tangannya boleh gemetar sedikit, tapi Ochako harus selamat dari marabahaya ini. Apa ia menerobos hujan saja?

Wanita itu sudah hendak mengumpulkan barang-barangnya di meja, siap untuk berlari secepat mungkin ke arah tangga darurat—sebelum kemudian pundaknya ditepuk pelan oleh seseorang.

"Oy! Kau tidak pulang?"

"ARGH—HANTU!"

Refleks, Ochako memukul-mukul makhluk di belakangnya dengan tasnya yang berisi tiga laporan seratus halaman, buku novel kesukaannya, dan beberapa benda lain yang kalau dijumlahkan pasti memiliki massa yang cukup berat. Serta merta wanita itu mengeluarkan _pepper spray_ dari dalam sakunya, kemudian menodongkan _pepper spray_ tersebut ke arah makhluk di belakangnya dengan mata terpejam, takut.

"Aku... aku tidak takut padamu!" ujar Ochako dengan suara bergetar.

"KAU BERMAIN-MAIN DENGANKU, HAH?!"

Tunggu, Ochako mengenal suara menggelegar itu. Ochako sangat mengenal suara itu, suara itu terkadang menyusupi mimpinya malam-malam... Demi Tuhan, apakah ini salah satu mimpi tergilanya?

Ochako membuka mata, dan benar saja, itu adalah Bakugou Katsuki, teman satu kuliahnya yang juga bekerja di kantor yang sama. Melihat itu Ochako justru terkejut setengah mati. Oh, tidak, ia baru saja memukul lelaki ini. Buru-buru Ochako mengusap-usap bagian tubuh Katsuki yang ia pukul beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Maaf, Bakugou- _kun,_ ya ampun, maaf sekali. Kukira siapa," Ochako meringis.

Katsuki menepis tangan Ochako kasar, membuat wanita itu merasa bersalah 1000 kali lipat. Ochako mengulang-ulang kata maafnya, namun tiba-tiba Katsuki berkata cepat, "Heh, aku tadi bertanya, kau mengapa tidak pulang?"

"Aku terjebak, tidak ada payung," jawab Ochako pelan. Rasa bersalah masih menyelimutinya, maka wanita itu cepat-cepat melanjutkan, "Ah, aku benar-benar minta maaf, Bakugou- _kun_! Kau tahu rumor kalau kantor ini ada penunggunya, kan? Bahkan Tsu- _chan_ pernah bilang kalau—"

Namun Katsuki malah berbalik, bergerak menjauh menuju _lift_ dalam diam. Ochako mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, tidak mengerti. "Bakugou- _kun_..."

"Mau ikut atau tidak? Kau mau terjebak di sini semalaman, hah?!"

"B-Baik!"

Ochako mengumpulkan barang-barangnya, kemudian menyusul Katsuki yang sudah berada di dalam _lift_. Ochako tidak pernah memperhatikan, namun kecanggungan di antara mereka saat ini membuatnya menyadari bahwa ternyata butuh sekitar lima menit untuk turun dari lantai 17 gedung ini sampai lantai 1. Berduaan dengan lelaki itu di tempat sesempit ini selama lima menit ternyata tidak sehat untuk jantung dan paru-parunya. Satu detik terasa seperti satu menit, dan Ochako rasanya hanya ingin meledak.

Mungkin ia masih merasa bersalah. Namun tiba-tiba bibirnya terasa tertarik menjadi sebuah senyuman, pipinya terasa hangat. Apa yang ia rasakan? Ah, dasar, Bakugou Katsuki.

Sesampainya di lobby, Katsuki serta merta mengambil salah satu payung berwarna abu-abu dari dalam tempat payung, lalu memberikannya pada Ochako. Yang diberikan payung sekali lagi hanya mengerjap-ngerjap tidak mengerti.

"Lalu kau bagaimana, Bakugou- _kun_?"

Entah ini hanya perasaannya, atau pencahayaan yang buruk, atau memang realitas—tapi wajah Katsuki terlihat sedikit memerah. Matanya menjauhi tatapan Ochako sebelum membalas, "K-Kau lebih butuh itu daripada aku." Katsuki pun kemudian berbalik. "Sudah! Aku mau pulang. Kau berhutang padaku, Uraraka!"

"Tunggu," Ochako menggenggam pergelangan tangan Katsuki. "Kita bisa pulang berdua..."

Katsuki beralih menatap Ochako, dan tiba-tiba matanya menjadi bulat, sangat bulat seperti telur, dan lagi-lagi wajahnya memerah. Ochako terkekeh dalam hati, ternyata Katsuki bisa seperti ini? Ia tidak mengerti, apakah lelaki itu seperti ini kepada semua perempuan, atau hanya gugup kepada dirinya? Ah—tidak usah dipikirkan. Yang penting sekarang mereka pulang berdua.

"Aku—rumahku ke arah sana, jauh sekali dari kantor!" ujar Katsuki asal seraya menunjuk ke arah timur kantor.

"Ah, rumahku juga ke arah sana."

Ochako menarik pergelangan tangan Katsuki ke arah pelataran kantor, sementara yang ditarik meronta-ronta ingin dilepaskan. Ochako pun kemudian membuka payung lelaki itu. "Lagipula aku tidak bisa membawa payungmu sendirian, sementara kau kehujanan, Bakugou- _kun,_ " ujarnya sambil terkekeh sedikit.

Katsuki masih bergeming, salah satu tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku. Lelaki itu menunduk, kemudian mendecih setelah hening beberapa saat. " _Che_ , sialan. Tapi untuk sekali ini saja."

Ochako tersenyum. "Yuk."

Meski berada di bawah satu payung, Katsuki berjalan cukup jauh dari Ochako, kira-kira tiga puluh senti jaraknya. Lengan kanan pemuda itu pasti kehujanan. Wajah Katsuki muram seperti biasa, seperti memiliki dendam kesumat pada setiap makhluk di dunia, namun semburat merahnya kini bahkan sudah menjalar sampai telinga. Ochako terkekeh dalam hati. Ternyata Bakugou Katsuki bisa menjadi semenggemaskan ini?

"Jangan jauh-jauh, Bakugou- _kun_ , nanti kau kehujanan."

"Argh—lepaskan, perempuan!"

Dan Ochako mungkin akan mengingat malam itu hingga bertahun-tahun—ah, mungkin puluhan tahun setelahnya. Ochako tersenyum. Ternyata hari ini tidak sesial yang ia harapkan.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

Ya amplopp fic bnha pertamaku lol! Setelah berkutat di naruto melulu

Tbh aku baru minggu ini nonton anime bnha dan baru baca sampe chap 100-an di manganya (yha orang gabut gada kerjaan) bahkan belum banyak baca fic bnha, jadi gatau deh, ini fic ngasal banget kyknya wkwk tiba-tiba banget mau nulis ini

Btw gemes bgt sama karakter bakugou! sumpah, bakugou mesti jadi villain pokoknya (naon)

anyway, terima kasih yang sudah membaca! Reviewnya boleh? :)


End file.
